


King Conquerer

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Everyone Makes an Appearance - Freeform, Character Death, Fake Character Death, Female Frisk, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, Minor Sans/Toriel, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, Probably Later Lemons, Slightly Crazed!Mettaton, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since the battle with Flowey. While the monsters are all still trapped underground, they have a new, brainwashing ruler - Mettaton has usurped the throne in the absence of Undyne and the long-lost queen Toriel, and the Underground is worse than ever. Only a band of rebels hiding deep within the Ruins are what stands between total conquest of the monster kingdom and freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The entirety of the Underground was a terror.

Buildings, shining like gold, reached towards the highest points beneath the Mt. Ebbott. Banners flew and pink and gold were everywhere.

It was disgusting.

The shadowy monster glared at the cities in the distance. Ever since he had taken the throne, things had only gotten worse.

The monster turned to his ally. They had both grown since the human Frisk had fallen into the Ruins. Their innocence was gone; eyes like steel, impenetrable armor adorning their muscled bodies. They had become soldiers for the cause, or so they passionately claimed.

The monster's ally had gone under a change, knife gripped tightly in their fist. Their open eyes, a piercing earthy brown, had lost their childlike happiness, their lips, the bottom one split, were drawn in a heated sneer, their long, choppy hair caught in a tight bun on the back of their head.

They hadn't been the same since the takeover.

He had once been her friend, what seemed a lifetime ago. But after he took the throne, he had changed. She knew it, he knew it, the whole kingdom knew it.

It sickened her. That's why everything was the way it was now, and that's why the people weren't satisfied.

Well, at least some of them were.

It was a common rule; everyone who disagrees disappears. And she knew exactly who the monarch had picked to do it.

A tear pricked at her eye and a lump began to catch in her throat.

"You ready, Red?" The monster asked, sparing her a concerned glance for a moment before it changed back to its stony facade.

It took her a minute to answer as she wiped the tear away harshly and looked at him with determination. "Let's do this, Stripe."

The two took off in the shadows, vanishing into the night.

-

"Your highness, shall I get an opinion on the matter?"

"Ohhh yes, darling." He purred, wine glass in hand. The liquid inside was unknown to most; only him and his crew knew what it was. His lightly-toned legs were crossed, one over the other, his signature pink heeled boots partly visible under the cape. "I agree wholeheartedly."

"All in favor of the law of Metta Flakes, say 'I'." A male's voice rumbled, and all of the councilmembers droned in a simultaneous 'I'.

"It's settled, then. From now on, the only breakfast cereals shall be MTT-brand Metta Flakes. Temmie Flakes are hereby banned from the kingdom." An eye flashed. "Any seen eating Temmie Flakes shall be hereby...taken care of."

"Excellent, darling. Have the order out by tonight." The king's lips formed a grin as he took a sip of the drink. "Any word about the arrangements for the new prisoners?"

"Yes, your Highness." A councilmember bowed to him before standing. "The newest prisoners, a male and female human, have decided to defect from your fanclub. They were captured by some villagepeople early this morning, and their fates are yet to be determined."

"Hm, such a shame, really..." The king mused, his chin in his hand. He brought the other up in a dismissive wave. "Send them to the Tower tomorrow evening. And make sure to keep a good watch over them this time."

His bright magenta eye narrowed and his smile downturned into a frown. "We don't want the rebels to get them again, do we?"

"N-no, of course not, your Highness. I shall see to it that they remain under heavy, um, guard, that they shall be escorted to the Tower tomorrow..." The councilmember trembled under the king's harsh gaze and returned to their seat at the table, words reduced to incoherent mumbling.

One councilman looked at them suspiciously, but said nothing as another member stood up to report.

"My king, before I report, I must warn you that you will not like what I have to say." The councilmember, a female, wore a grave expression.

"...Go on." The king looked hesitant, but nodded.

The woman took a deep breath, and then meekly muttered, "The Rebels have taken control of the Ruins."

"I'm sorry, darling, what was that? I couldn't hear." The king squinted, leaning closer.

"T-The Rebels have taken complete control of the Ruins, sir." The woman looked deathly afraid; almost as if he would have her head if she continued.

There was a deafening silence. Every eye turned from the terribly shaking woman to their king, each silently hoping he wouldn't get too mad at this awful news.

The silence lasted for a minute or so as the king registered what was said. His head was bent so no one could see his expression.

Finally, he broke the silence. In a deadly, low whisper, he asked, "What?"

The woman dared not say a word, only looking at her feet.

There was a pregnant pause as the king looked up, and every member of the council, save for one, immediately grew afraid of his building wrath.

"Double the guards." His voice was harsh with rage as he stood. The woman grimaced, sitting right back down, not daring to look him in the eye as he continued. "Double the weapons. Double everything, damn it! I want those Rebels caught and tried for their treason!"

"Y-your Highness-" One tried to speak up.

"This meeting is over!" The king's voice rose in volume, and at once almost everyone stood, bowed, and hurried out of the meeting room in terror. Only two remained; his most loyal servants.

The king walked past them, but stopped. He looked back at them with a commanding expression. "Sans, Papyrus...you know what to do."

He stormed out of the room, the door shutting loudly as the two brothers looked at each other, one terrified, the other solemn, and at once, they knew what had to be done.


	2. Humans

The stench of iron hung in the air from past prisoners as the two humans hung from the wall, wrists chained tightly. The male, looking to be about a young teenager, moaned in pain, blood slowly oozing down his forehead from a wound. The older, the female, was silent, dull green eyes staring straight ahead, expressionless.

She knew from the start that something was amiss. With all of the glitz and glamour, expressions always bright, who wouldn't? The kingdom was too peppy, too happy to be normal. Of course, when they met the king, her suspicions rose. He didn't look like a good leader at all. Rather, he looked more like a human celebrity would. She almost would've mistaken him for one, save his metallic body and the pink soul he held within his middle.

Sadly, the boy had fallen into his trap of glory. He'd been all too eager to join the club, and he became so smitten with being in the fandom that it sickened her to think of it. Thankfully, she'd managed to snap him out of his trance-like adoration, and convinced him that they needed to get back home.

Her opinion of the king was low. The memories of their failed escape ran through her mind; once, twice. They had been so close...and now look where they were.

The male licked his split lips and whispered hoarsely, "...Lina? Do you think we're gonna...die...?"

The female remained silent, although she wore a disheartened expression.

"Lina?" He asked again, forcing his head to turn to look at her.

Her voice was quiet, glancing over to him as she spoke. "I...I don't know. But if we have determination, I know we'll make it through. Hold on to your determination to live."

He nodded, head lolling toward his chest as a silence arose again between them.

She ran through memories of their life before they'd fallen into this hellhole. Her mother, always kind...neighbors always said she'd gotten her beautiful black hair from her mother. Her father, strong and reserved...it was obvious who her brother had taken after. She felt guilt eating at her heart as she glanced over to the boy's bloodied form.

A soft breath came from her lips in a sigh. "Val...I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

There came no answer from beside her. Val was silent, not moving an inch.

She tried again, concern clouding her eyes as she turned her head to look over him. "...Val?"

He remained motionless.

Tears came to her eyes as she moved her head back to its original position. "So it's my turn to die, huh...I'm sorry, brother."

She bowed her head, closing her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't even care to look up when the door opened and a soldier stepped inside.

-

"Damn it!" The voice snarled as fists pounded the table. "Another two, huh? When're they going to the Tower?"

"Tomorrow night." A female voice monotonously droned, eyes dull as she pulled out some glasses. "Luckily, I didn't get caught coming back, but you should still keep an eye out for spies or...unwanted company."

"I gotcha. By the way, we'll need more supplies soon." A girl leaning against the wall, arms folded, piped up. "We're running low on rations."

The female muttered a swear, shaking her head as she turned to the other person in the room. "Sayake, could you go this time? I swear, people are starting to get too suspicious."

Sayake sighed heavily, but nodded. "Yeah, I can do it. Gotta keep my face hidden, though."

"Yeah. Well, I doubt it'll be too problematic. You could always say that you travelled from Snowdin or something." The girl rolled her eyes. "Gullible, aren't they? They suck up every word you give them with no hesitation. No wonder he convinced them that he's such hot shit."

"You really shouldn't speak so coarsely, Red." An older voice echoed from the hallway, and all three turned to see a woman walking up to them, carrying a wounded monster, who looked to be unconscious. "We found another one skulking around the Ruins. He's wanted for treason; that's the only reason they brought him in."

The female groaned, adjusting her glasses as she motioned for the woman to give her the wounded monster.

"Hmm..." She mumbled, looking over the injuries. "I suppose I could treat it. S'only a fractured arm and a sprained ankle. The other wounds should heal in at least a week."

"It's good that they didn't mess 'im up too badly," Red snickered. "It'd give me another excuse to go beat the living hell outta them."

"Language!" The woman sharply reprimanded. "Who taught you to speak like this, anyway?"

"You could say I picked it up from those MTT scum here and there," Red examined her nails. "And Tera helped a bit too, I guess. Mostly the fanboys."

The woman clucked her tongue, but said nothing else on the matter.

"Lighten up a little, Triel." Sayake held in their laughter. "It's been five years. Kid's bound to grow up sooner or later."

"She's only fifteen! Why, I could be her mother!" Triel snapped, hands on her hips. "If it weren't for that...that...!"

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure all of us have the same opinion on the 'king'." The female rolled her eyes at the thought. "But you have to remember, we're wanted for treason and 'kidnapping', or so they claim."

"We're helping people." Red growled. "That's hardly kidnapping."

A dull ring sounded from the woman's pocket, causing the room's occupants to turn towards her. She quickly fished out a phone-like communication device, putting it to her ear. "Yes? Speak."

"Blame it on the media." Sayake replied with a heavy sigh as they went back to the conversation. "It's all filtered, so they paint us in a bad light to avoid Mettaton's wrath."

"As if they would invoke his anger." Red rolled her eyes. "They love him to Hell and back."

She clasped her hands together, mockingly calling in a high voice, "Oh, Mettaton! I love you so much! Oh, Mettaton! Marry me! Oh, Mettaton!-"

"I think we get the point, kid." Sayake chuckled, ruffling her hair. "They're so stuck on him now, but just wait. Maybe sometime in the future, they'll realize they've been following the wrong guy."

Red crossed her arms and 'hmph'ed. "Not likely. You've been saying the same thing for five years, and the situation hasn't gotten better. If anything, it's gotten worse."

"Just give it time." Triel sighed, forcing a smile at the teen. "As for now, we have to get some rest. Are the night watchmen out yet?"

"They just got to their stations." The woman adjusted her glasses, slipping her communication device back in her pocket. "The day guards should be here momentarily."

"Good." Sayake nodded approvingly. "Triel, you can get back to bed. Red...I need to snag you for just one more minute."

Triel nodded, eyes hardening again, and turned around, Red barely able to catch a glimpse of tears welling up in her eyes.

"You think she's thinking about-" Red asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Sayake nodded quickly as the woman walked out of the room opposite the way Triel had gone, body in tow. "She's reminded of it everywhere; how can she not think about it?"

Red briefly flickered her eyes to the door where she'd gone. "I feel so bad for her...even though she seemed like she hated him..."

"She's really taking it hard." Sayake sighed, leaning against the wall. "He was her husband, after all."

Red's face went from stony to sad. "He was almost a father to me...if...if that damn flower hadn't killed him, we could be..."

"We wouldn't be under the rule of this megalomaniac." Sayake frowned hard, eyes narrowing. "What I wouldn't give to kill that stupid robot."

"Sh-h-h! Don't let her hear you say that!" Red giggled quietly, pointing at the opposite door. "She'd take out your organs for that statement!"

"Let her." Sayake gave the teen a shit-eating grin. "I'd be into it."

"Ugh, gross!" Red grinned back, hitting her gently on the bicep. "You kinky bitch!"

"I may be kinky, but I still love her." Sayake's eyes went hazy for a moment as she glanced longingly at the door. "I just wish I could've told her before everything went to Hell."

Red shrugged. "You may still be able to. She'd act a bit cold at first, but I bet she'd be into you."

"Still..." Sayake let out a long, drawn-out breath. "It must've broke her heart when I nearly died."

"I'm still sorry about...you know." Red winced at the memory.

"Nah, no worries. Besides, I tried to first!" Sayake showed her a toothy grin.

The two laughed quietly about it for a bit.

"Yeah..." Red smiled lazily, leaning on her. "I wish we could've had times like this before the takeover."

"Just laying on the beach...soaking up the sun..." Sayake smiled dreamily. "Feeling the wind, going into the water...geez, I really wish we could be up there right now."

"We could be, someday." Red closed her eyes contently. "We just have to overthrow this penis potato first."

"Penis potato?" Sayake looked at her weirdly. "Is that what you call dictators now?"

"You's right." Red laughed, pulling her into a hug. "You's right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had fun with that last joke.
> 
> So, wow. Val and Lina are two of the only humans in this story, save for Red. I'll let you guess who Tera is~ >;3
> 
> Exactly who is that woman with glasses? And who are Triel and Sayake? You'll juuuuuust have to guess (As if it isn't obvious). Please don't spoil their identities in the comments, those who've already figured out who they are.


	3. New Trouble

Red gazed across the table at the woman. "Doctor, do you think you can help?"

"Of course I can," She snapped, rubbing her forehead. "It'll take more supplies, though. Sayake's gonna have to go get more."

"I can go with her, right?" Red looked excited. "I can?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't get caught, and lay low." The doctor walked over, patting her shoulder. "You'll give Triel a heart attack if they capture you."

"Yeah, I know." Red sighed, smiling up at her. "Wouldn't want that for poor Triel."

"We wouldn't, or rather, YOU wouldn't. I'd be the one who has to fix her." The doctor gave a tiny smile before turning to look at the patient again. "You'll have to go now, otherwise you're more likely to get stopped."

"Gotcha." Red snapped her fingers as she pointed them at the doctor, then left the room.

A tear appeared in the doctor's eye. "Undyne..."

-

"C'mon, Sayake, let's go." Red tugged on her sleeve impatiently. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on-"

"Alright, patience, kid." Sayake smirked at her. "Just have to finish putting away the breakfast stuff."

Sayake opened up a cabinet above the counter where the items were, placing each bottle, about the size of a milk jug, carefully in its proper place. Finally, she shut the cabinet door, wiping her forehead. "Whew! That always give me shivers."

"Alright, let's go." Red followed her out of the kitchen area, grabbing their stuff on the way. Red's hair was now a dark black with magenta highlights, sunglasses over her eyes, her contact lenses a bright blue. Her outfit consisted of a Mettaton T-shirt, black pants, and some MTT-brand sneakers. Over herself she bore a dark black silk jacket that blended in with the shadows.

Sayake's outfit was the same as hers, save for the shoes, which were solid black.

Red picked at the shirt in disgust. "I can't believe I have to wear this in order to go out," she complained.

"Don't sweat it, kid." Sayake sighed, glancing down at her own outfit before guiding her down the pathway, the purple bricks of the Ruins seeming even more gloomy than usual. "Just think: Once we liberate this place, we won't have to do this every time we need things."

"Amen, hallelujah." Red sarcastically rose her arms in the air.

"Here we are." Sayake whispered, peeking around a corner. There were several monsters decked out in MTT gear near the entrance to the building. She let out a quiet swear. "Now when I say go, run as fast as you can to the back, but keep quiet."

Red nodded, and braced herself.

"..." Sayake glanced towards the monsters, then her eyes flickered over to Red. "...Go."

Red practically flew towards the back entrance, hiding herself in the shadows before the monsters knew what that pink and black blur was. One shrugged and turned back towards their friends, and Sayake sprinted towards the building.

"Why are they here?" Red whispered harshly. "I thought we liberated this place from that stupid robot's fanbase!"

"Apparently, he decided to double his troops faster than we realized." Sayake whispered back, keeping her back against the building as she saw several royal guards in the marketplace. "Just lay low and follow me."

Red slinked behind Sayake, staying hidden in the shadows. She mentally thanked Triel for getting her the jacket as they reached the low doorway.

Sayake quietly knocked her fist against the wall, and a low "Come in" was heard.

"You have the stuff for us, Gerard?" She asked the old turtle in a low voice.

"Yeah, here it is." Gerard handed her several bags full of items. "That'll be 50, as usual."

"Come on, Gerard. You know this stuff is at least worth 100." Sayake let a giant smile on her face as she glared playfully at the old monster. "Why are you always giving us discounts?"

"Because you deserve it, young lady." Gerard gave her a tired smile. "Sooner or later, it'll be my time to die. I have no interest in this place anymore. And because you're fighting for the good cause, it's only fair that I help you out a little, as well."

"Thanks, Gerard." Sayake smiled gently and wrapped her arms around the monster. "You're too kind to us."

Red fished out the 50 gold from her pocket and handed it to him with a small smile. "Thanks, grandpa Gerard."

"Anytime." Gerard looked to her with a twinkle of hope in his tired eyes.

"We'd better go; I think someone's coming in the front way." Sayake whispered, and Red nodded to her, waving to Gerard, before they slipped out the back, just in time for someone to come in the front.

"Welcome, how may I..." Gerard's voice faded away from earshot as they raced back to the base.

-

"Oh, damn it!" The doctor's angered voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. The forgotten patient, in the bed in the next room separated by a one-way glass, stirred, but didn't awaken. "Guards already?! We just freed this area!"

"Apparently, his royal highness is getting busy...in more ways than one." Red snickered at her own dirty joke, while Triel just frowned disapprovingly at her.

"Yeah, we'll have to get all the guards again." Sayake glared at the table. "By the way, how's the patient?"

"Oh, he's fine." The doctor responded, adjusting her glasses. "He should wake up any day now."

"Have you heard from Stripe?" Red asked Sayake, tearing her eyes away from the fluffy bed.

"Yeah. He and the other soldiers are working on Snowdin-" Sayake stopped herself, then snickered. "-I mean, Mettadin."

"If he doesn't come up with some creative town names," Red began to laugh as well. "He'll regret-a-ton."

The doctor rolled her eyes while Red and Sayake howled with laughter. Triel tried not to start giggling at the corny pun.

"Ah, I missed puns." Sayake wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I don't know...some seem a bit fishy to me, eh, Sayake?" Red's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Triel began giggling hysterically, joining in. "Hey, Sayake. What's a fish's favorite letter?"

"I don't know, Triel, what is it?" Sayake turned to her, a goofy grin on her face.

"C!"

All three doubled over, laughing nonstop.

The doctor sighed, feeling a little embarassed at their antics. "Cut it out, you three. Don't make such a spectacle of yourselves."

The three quieted for a moment, before Triel began snickering again.

"What?" The woman looked a bit annoyed.

"Don't make such a spectacle of yourselves?" Triel asked, laughing.

The doctor realized her pun and rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyway. "Ha-ha, that's real funny, Triel."

Red joined Triel in laughter, high-fiving her. "Nice!"

All of a sudden, a soldier rushed in, panting, blood soaking his armor. His left eye, marred by a black bruise, was tightly shut and blood seeped down his cheek slowly from it. Various spots on his face were bloodied or badly bruised.

"Doctor! Doctor Rapis!" He wheezed, stumbling at her feet. "The others...!"

Immediately, the laughter ceased, and the mood went from playful to serious in a heartbeat. Doctor Rapis quickly helped him to a chair, and removed his armor.

Triel gasped sharply at the sight of his torn clothing, a single spot having been targeted, while Sayake frowned. "Soldier, status report. Now."

"They were too strong..." The soldier's voice was rough and raspy, and Triel whispered to Red to get him some water. She nodded and disappeared as he spoke. "They outnumbered us and...the Reaper appeared."

The three paled at his mention, Triel's breath hitching. "The Reaper...you're sure about this?"

"Affirmative." The soldier tried to open his eye, but gave up to the pain. "And the head of the Royal Guard was there, as well as their strongest warriors."

Doctor Rapis swore under her breath and Sayake growled. "Damn it, he's getting smarter."

"How many are dead?" Triel asked in a dead serious tone.

"Five. Another ten or so are wounded, and the other forty-five ran away and hid."

"What about Stripe?" Red's voice came from the doorway, holding a cup of cold water. "Is he alright?"

"Commander Stripe is..." The soldier took the cup and chugged it down quickly, letting a sigh escape him when it was gone. "Commander Stripe hid with the others. He should be fine, as far as I know."

"Did anyone else come with you?" Sayake questioned.

"Yeah. Two other soldiers should be with me...Corvus and Xanx, I think."

"Xanx..." Red repeated it quietly, then frowned. "What about...Rab?"

"Rab is...injured." The soldier looked remorseful at the mention of the rabbit. "He protected a couple of the newer recruits from one of the Reaper's attacks...a bone pierced right through him."

Triel covered her mouth with her hands and rushed out of the room. Sayake looked a little sick, while Rapis looked indifferent. Red just sighed, shaking her head. "Was Roxim with Rab when you left?"

"Yeah. Poor guy...he just stayed there, holding his hand." The soldier teared up a little, but shook it off.

"Damn it. How many soldiers do we have left?" Rapis glared at the floor.

"About a hundred-sixty or so, I think." Sayake thought hard, frowning, mentally counting.

Red rolled her eyes. "You know his royal pain-in-the-butt-ness has more."

"I know. Damn." Sayake kicked at the ground in anger. "Why does nothing ever go right for us?"

"Calm down, at least you have us!" Red replied, holding up her arms. She muttered under her breath, "And you definitely have Rapis..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, that chapter kinda sucked, but...at least it's done.  
> SO! I bet you can guess who 'the Reaper' is at this point, especially Triel and Sayake. If you still don't, uh...well...I'll have to reveal them later. PLEASE DON'T SPOIL WHO THEY ARE IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU ALREADY KNOW!  
> What a plot twist! Things are getting worse for our rebels! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Now with real drama! Real romance! And real bloodshed!


End file.
